fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Quatro Cerberus
Quatro Cerberus (クワトロケルベロス Kuwatoro Keruberosu 四つ首の番犬 lit. Four-Headed Guard Dog) is one of the Legal Guilds in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 2 Due to a bet which Elfman Strauss won against Bacchus, the guild has been temporarily renamed Quatro Puppy (クワトロパピー Kuwatoro Papii 四つ首の子犬 lit. Four-Headed Puppy) for the duration of X791's Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 25 Overview Quatro Cerberus appears to be an eccentric guild distinguished by a peculiar catchphrase: most shown members have the tendency to shout "Your soul will always be wild!" (魂はいつでもワイルドー　''Tamashī ha itsudemo wairudō'') when encouraging fellow guild mates, which is followed by a "Fuoh!" (フォー Fō) cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 8 Some of them also sport spiked collars, similar to those commonly worn by dogs, in reference to the guild's theme,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 and the majority of them appears to consists of massive men with a mildly punkish appearance. Location The guild's location, save for it being in Fiore, is currently unknown. It appears, however, to be located in the same province as Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus, due to Guild Master Goldmine's presence at the same regular meeting of Fairy Tail's Master Makarov Dreyar and Blue Pegasus' Master Bob. History Quatro Cerberus is currently led by Goldmine, who presumably created the guild or took its lead after leaving Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 The guild has been active for at least some time before year X784, due to its veteran S-Class Mage Bacchus having fought Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet several times in the past,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 18 and is still active as of year X791. Strength While not as renowned as Fairy Tail (prior to the events of Tenrou Island), Sabertooth (following them) or Lamia Scale in the survey of Fiore's top Legal Guilds, and while portrayed as comedically weak several times during X791's Grand Magic Games,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 9 Quatro Cerberus has proven itself to be a group of powerful individuals: its team was shown indeed making it through the preliminary contest to the main event of the Games whereas 105 other guilds failed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 6 and it even managed to best in position one of Fairy Tail's teams, made up by individuals such as Erza Scarlet and the S-Class candidates Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman Strauss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 8-9 In this context, War Cry's Tear Magic has been described as a noteworthy set of skills by Mages the likes of Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe and Rufus Lohr, and even by the former member of the Magic Council Yajima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 7-11 What's more, the participating team was noted by Bacchus, the guild's only known S-Class Mage, to be composed of "young ones",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 16 hinting Quatro Cerberus to have stronger Mages at its disposal. Bacchus himself is a tremendously skilled martial artist,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 11-12 and his power was enough for him to fight on even terms with Erza Scarlet several times in the past; following Fairy Tail's 7-years absence, he's been acknowledged as much more powerful than before by both his long-lasting female rivalFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 7-8 and Fairy Tail's own Master Makarov Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 11 Even the King of Fiore himself knows Bacchus, is aware of his reputation and eager to see him fight (though he considers Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue Cheney to be in a different league than him).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 9-10 Members Trivia *Cerberus was a multi-headed dog in Greek mythology, said to guard the entrance to the Underworld. However, its number of heads was commonly acknowledged as three, instead of four ("Quatro", in Portuguese). References Navigation Category:Legal Guilds